


Day 8: Shopping

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Books, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 8: Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will.

“Come on come on _come on_.” Merlin chanted, pulling Arthur down the street. “We have to get there really early or the first editions will be sold out!” This is all Merlin could talk about for the last month and a half. _But, Gods, he was excited_. Finally, the last Harry Potter book  was being released, and damned if Merlin wasn’t going to be right fucking there for the first copies.

“Why are you so excited, anyway? It’s just a book. Don’t you have enough books?” Arthur asked, trying to tug his arm back from Merlin’s death grip.

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. He whipped his head around, eyes hard and cold.

When he spoke, his voice was low and steady, and his words were slow and calculated. “ _Did you just compare Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows to just any old book? Because for your sake, I really hope I misheard you.”_

Arthur flinched and looked at the ground, thoroughly reprimanded. He stared at his shoes and mumbled a response.

“What was that, Arthur? Please speak up, I want to make sure I can hear you _loud and clear_.” His voice was malicious, and f _uck, Merlin can be terrifying when it comes to defending books._

“Of course not, Merlin. Why would I say something like that? Now we better hurry up and get to the bookstore if we want to get good copies, yeah?” Arthur rushed to make things better, just so Merlin would stop giving him _that bloody look._

Merlin raised his eyebrow, and Arthur reached for his wallet. “I’ll pay?” He tried.

“Quite right, Pendragon.” And with that, he turned on his heel and headed back in the direction of the bookstore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short askjhdaskdh  
> But I did get it done tonight, so that deserves something, Yeah? I'll be trying to make up the ficlets I missed over the weekend. Keep your eyes out for them, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
